The present invention refers to a plug featured with a safety design so that when equipment connected by a power cord to the plug overloads, the fuse in the plug will automatically break the circuit in only that power cord.
In general, the conventional power outlet can be of single, or multiple style, in which a fuse is often equipped to protect the overall circuit. In such a case, it will be found that the outlet will shut down completely since the fuse will disconnect the outlet from the power source. However, it is to be understood that most outlets are not equipped for only a single plug.